Tais toi mon coeur
by Mizuhimedidi
Summary: Eiri Uesagi est mort depuis longtemps, seul Eiri Yuki existe désormais. Et s'IL était capable de lui redonner vie? Malgré ses démons intérieurs... Petite songfic Eiri/Shu


Disclamer: Me voilà de retour avec une songfic récente puisqu'elle date de ce matin! Elle m'est venue comme ça et je ne l'ai pas retouché depuis l'écriture, c'est donc du brut de chez brut x) ... C'est ma toute première sur ce couple que j'adore ^^.

La chanson et les paroles appartiennent bien sûr au groupe Dionysos.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour vos impressions, vos critiques, ou juste pour laisser une trace de votre passage =)...

Ps: Désolée pour la mise en place et les majuscules par moment, malheureusement fanfiction étant très limité :S je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le choix...

Mizu

**Tais-toi mon cœur**

_Pour moi c'est l'heure de foutre à la poubelle  
Mon cœur en bois et pour de bon.  
C'est le crane serti d'étincelles,  
Que je viens donner ma démission…_

Je tire une bouffée de ma cigarette et profite du calme provisoire de l'appartement... Il est allé dormir chez Nakano, après une scène de pleurnicheries habituelles ponctués de « Je t'aime Yukiiiiii ! » ; « Je reviendrais vite, pense à moi mon Yukiiii » et compagnie… A peine arrivé en bas de l'immeuble et il m'appelait, à l'arrivée chez ce guitariste aussi…J'ai débranché le téléphone après le 20ième appel en deux heures…

Je crois qu'il a peur que je disparaisse en son absence. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais je sais qu'il me retrouvera bien trop vite…

_Allez les oiseaux de mon corps,  
Fermez vos belles gueules à passion…  
Les accidents d'amour à la pelle,  
Ne m'ont pas toujours donné raison…_

Tout se passe très bien entre nous…trop bien même… Les pleurnicheries se sont faites rares, excepté quand il doit s'absenter plus d'une journée comme tout à l'heure. Il a pris ses habitudes ici, comme s'il était chez lui… Il ne vient plus me déranger quand j'écris, et évite à tout prix les disputes…Raison pour laquelle cela fait quelques temps que je ne l'ai pas foutu dehors…J'ai essayé quelques fois pourtant, je l'ai provoqué, dans l'espoir d'une dispute et d'avoir ainsi une raison de le foutre à la porte…Mais non, il a ignoré mes mots, aussi blessants qu'ils étaient…Ils avaient pourtant fait mouche, je le sais, j'ai vu de la douleur dans ses yeux…Mais il a pris sur lui, et a changé de sujet comme si de rien n'était…

C'est pourquoi j'ai pris ma décision. A son retour, je le quitterais.

Il me donne tout sans jamais rien recevoir en retour…Et je ne suis bon qu'à lui faire du mal…Il finira par se lasser de la situation…Mais on ne plaque pas Eiri Yuki, ça non ! C'est donc à moi d'agir avant qu'il le fasse…

Et puis, au fond de moi, je crois qu'Eiri Uesagi ne le supporterait pas…Il a déjà donné une fois, je crois qu'il en mourrait de perdre Shuishi…

**  
**_**TAIS-TOI MON CŒUR !**  
_

_Je ne te reconnais pas…_

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Eiri Uesagi est mort depuis longtemps, alors quelle importance?_  
_

_Tais-toi mon cœur! Je ne te reconnais pas…  
Oh, tais-toi mon cœur ! Je ne te reconnais pas…  
Tais-toi mon cœur, je ne te reconnais pas !  
Moi j'connais seulement, celui qui s'emballe…_

Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais croire en l'Amour… Ça n'existe que dans les romans pour jeunes filles ou femmes…Des romans comme ceux que j'écris, c'est tellement simple de raconter quelque chose qui n'est qu'illusion…

Il faut vraiment être stupide pour y croire…Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle, tu es même le roi des idiots !

_Je me fabrique un cœur de pierre,  
Pour devenir un grand garçon…  
Celui dont tu serais fier,  
Et pourrais tenir une maison…_

Je regarde le ciel, et je pense à toi…Même si je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas… Hiro s'est endormi, après une dernière discussion… Il dit que j'ai changé…C'est vrai, j'essaye de changer pour toi… Yuki, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois fier de moi...Et qu'enfin, tu abandonnes ta carapace… Mais pour le moment, je dois tenir bon. Qu'importe les méchancetés que tu continues à me dire…Je t'aime.

_Mais un beau jour comme ça tu te lèves,  
Avec une idée à la con…  
Fouiller les souvenirs et les rêves,  
Dans la poubelle à passion…_

Tu sais pourtant mon passé Shuishi… Je pensais qu'il te ferait fuir, c'est le contraire qui est arrivé…Tu t'es encore plus accroché à moi dès cet instant.

Et tu cherches à obtenir des réponses à tes questions…Qui j'étais ? Pourquoi suis-je devenu le Eiri Yuki que tant de monde aime ? Qui suis-je réellement ?

Moi-même je n'en sais rien Shu…Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ta présence à mes côtés m'inquiète…

**_TAIS-TOI MON CŒUR ! _**

_Je ne te reconnais pas…_

Au fond, je crois que j'ai peur que tu réussisses là où j'ai échoué…

_Tais-toi mon cœur, je ne te reconnais pas…  
Oh, tais-toi mon cœur… Je ne te reconnais pas  
Tais-toi mon cœur, je ne te reconnais pas…  
Moi j'connais seulement, celui qui s'emballe…_

J'entends une clé dans la serrure. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu passée.

Je remets en place mon visage impassible et mon regard glacial. Il est temps de t'annoncer ma décision. Je ne dois surtout pas faillir devant le chagrin que je vais encore t'infliger…

_J'ai des fissures,  
Dans mes chaussures…  
C'est à coup sûr,  
Mon cœur de pierre,  
Qui me fait des tremblements de terre…  
Tais-toi mon cœur…_

Tu as voulu t'élancer dans mes bras mais tu t'es stoppé net. Tu as compris, quelque chose va se passer. Je lis l'inquiétude dans tes yeux et ton sourire a disparu.

-Shuishi…

Allez, rien que trois mots et tous mes ennuis seront terminés… Je retournerais à ma vie telle qu'elle était avant ton arrivée. Plus de cauchemars, plus de souvenirs du passé… Plus d'émotions, je finirais enfin de me détruire… « _Je te quitte »_, et tout sera fini.

Les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il me fait mal…

_Tais-toi mon cœur…_

Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur…

_Mon cœur, c'est toi ?  
Je croyais que tu t'étais tu… Et __il__,  
Ne se souviendra pas de toi…_

Je te vois t'approcher, tandis que mes jambes lâchent.

Je suis incapable de dire un mot, pourquoi ? Je me sens si faible…

_D'ailleurs c'est pas la peine  
De se briser comme ca  
Tu vas encore lui faire peur_

Les larmes me montent aux yeux…Je ne me croyais plus capable de pleurer…

_Oh tais-toi mon cœur, tais-toi mon cœur…_

-Yuki … Qu'est-ce qui…t'arrive ? J'ai encore fais, quelque chose de mal ?

_Je ne te reconnais pas_…

- Eiri…

_Tais-toi mon cœur ! Je ne te reconnais pas…  
Tais-toi mon cœur, je ne te reconnais pas…_

Bon sang, je vais devenir fou…

Et cette voix dans ma tête, qui continue encore et encore…

**_ÉCOUTE-MOI !_**

Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter…J'ai trop souffert par ta faute…

Eiri Uesagi est définitivement mort, fais-toi une raison…

**_JE NE TE RECONNAIS PAS !_**

_Tais-toi mon cœur…_

**_JE NE TE RECONNAIS PAS !_**

_Ecoutes moi…_

-Shuishi…Je…

**_OH, TAIS-TOI MON CŒUR !_**

-Shu…Je t'aime…

Je n'ai pas su retenir ces mots… Comme je ne retiens plus mes larmes…

Il m'a pris dans ses bras, et me sert à m'en étouffer...

**_OH, TAIS-TOI MON CŒUR !_**

Mon cœur, j'ai enfin compris ce que tu cherchais à me dire…

-Eiri… Je t'aime aussi Eiri…

Oui, j'ai envie de le croire… Mon cœur, j'ai envie de te croire…

Tu me donnes envie d'y croire à nouveau.


End file.
